


Ruby's Technique

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Futa Weiss, Futanari, Losing Control, Oral Sex, Shy Weiss, Smut, loving relationship, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Weiss can never seem to overcome her shyness when it comes to anything sexual. Luckily for her, her girlfriend Ruby knows a technique that avoids that little roadblock.





	Ruby's Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all.
> 
> This is the first-ever fic I've uploaded to this site or any other site and this is my first time writing a smut story period. now that the excuses are out of the way I really hope you enjoy this and I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism you have as I am really trying to improve as a writer. It would also really help me if you could let me know what you liked about this as well, just looking for anyone reading this who will be willing to leave an honest review in the comments. Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoy!

Ruby loved her girlfriend. Weiss Schnee was the perfect women, she was refined, well-spoken and completely adorable. While at the same time being the single sexiest thing she had ever seen in her entire life: Long smooth pale legs, a slim and elegant waistline, a modest but perky bust and the facial features of a supermodel from one of Vales many fashion magazines. 

All of those amazingly feminine features with one more addition that acted as the absolute cherry on top. Weiss Schnee had a cock. It was long, thick and as perfectly smooth and white as the rest of Weiss's flawless skin. Standing at a very impressive seven and a half inches the heiress had a lot to be proud of, not just her size but also her redheaded team leader/girlfriend that had her incredibly soft lips pressed against the head of said cock. 

"Oooh... Ruuuby" Weiss moaned breathily as her partner's tongue slowly dragged it's way from the base to the tip of her aching dick.

Ruby knew how to pleasure Weiss, she had gotten it down to a science. Weiss was well known for being proud and authoritative, what many of her jealous peers would call prudish. She was however incredibly shy when it came down to anything remotely sexual, it had taken months before Ruby had even seen her completely naked. Ruby, on the other hand, was deceptively a deviant. She loved sex and anything to do with the act of making love and devoted almost as much energy and effort into it as she did with her weapon.

"Fuuuuu... Ahhh" another drawn-out moan was dragged from the heiress's lips as Ruby pressed her tongue harder and re-doubled her licks just under the head of Weiss's perfect cock.

Ruby knew that Weiss would never purposefully take control in any sexual situation no matter how aroused she got, she was embarrassed to the point of paralysis. But Ruby had learnt a technique that changed that one drawback. 

One final long lick that ended with Ruby taking the head of Weiss's cock into her mouth causing her lover to visibly shake with pleasure which in turn draw a low moan from Ruby.

Even now as Ruby Rose was kneeling in front of her entirely naked girlfriend, wearing nothing but knee-high black and red socks, Weiss couldn't look at her. The heiress had one hand covering her mouth, which hadn't closed since the moment her girlfriend had starting teasing her. While the other was clasped over the remainder of her face, desperately trying to cover the near neon blush that had eclipsed the entirety of her gorgeous face. All the while her eyes were shut as tightly as they could be, desperate to not glance at anything to do with the situation that was causing her such brain-melting pleasure.

Ruby now began to time her moans with the bob of her head, slowly drawing more and more of Weiss's dick into her mouth.

Just as she made it to the halfway point of her girlfriend's cock, she felt it.

'Right on cue' Ruby thought to herself.

She had just felt one of Weiss's tells, one of the first signs she was beginning to lose control. Her hips thrusted, ever so slightly, but Ruby felt it. 

As previously mentioned Weiss would never purposefully take control in anything sexual but the technique that Ruby had learned was that when Weiss reached a certain point of pleasure it would start to cloud her senses and begin to overpower her. She would lose track of the world and with it, she would start to lose that crippling shyness and start only focusing on said pleasure. 

"Mmmmmmhmmmm" Ruby hummed through her throat as her fingers found their way to her clit, the vibrations of her moan earning another gasp from Weiss as she felt another stronger thrust into her.

Ruby continued her assault on her girlfriends cock with a combination of vibrating moans, long drags of her tongue and the feeling of her throat tightening through her gags to try and push Weiss closer and closer to the edge.

Just as she was about to reach the base her prayers were answered. A delicate hand came to rest on the back of Ruby's head, the hand that was once covering Weiss's face gripped her hair and started to pull her head that final distance so that her lips made contact with Weiss's pelvis. 

"Mmmmmm... mmm.." Ruby's eyes rolled back as she had finally reached her goal. Weiss's hand started to pull Ruby off to around halfway before pulling her back with the thrust of her hips, hilting her herself once more with another gasp.

Weiss was gone.

She was now well and truly lost in pleasure and nothing Ruby could do now would snap her out of it and Ruby couldn't be happier. She loved the feeling of Weiss fucking her throat with reckless abandon, the sound of her one true love feeling all the pleasure Ruby could provide. 

And now that Weiss was set on her path, Ruby could truly begin to focus on her pleasure. Pressing her fingers harder on her clit with faster rotations feeding the quickening inferno that had engulfed her core. 

Weiss's other hand quickly joined the first as they rested on either side of Ruby's head, both gripped tightly with strands of Ruby's red hair coming through the gaps in her fingers. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she began truly fucking her girlfriend's throat in earnest, ragged moan after ragged moan escaped Weiss's lips as she felt the press of Ruby's lips against her base.

"Oh fuck Ruby... Oh, fuck yes Ruby!" Weiss called out as her movements and thrusts became more frantic. Grasping at Ruby's head more and more as drool began dripping off the end of her still extended tongue.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes... YES!" Weiss practically screamed as she repositioned one of her hands from the side of Ruby's head to under her chin, giving her more control and allowing her to pull almost all of her cock out before plunging back fully into her girlfriend's perfect throat.

With every hilt of Weiss's cock, Ruby gagged violently. She coughed and spluttered which only increased Weiss's skyrocketing pleasure. This didn't mean however that Ruby was having a bad time, quite the opposite. With every gag and cough came a primal moan of satisfaction, Ruby had now truly begun fingering herself with three of her slim, long fingers slamming in and out of her soaked entrance.

"Fuck Ruby I'm going to cum... Oh, fuck yes I'm so fucking close" Weiss barely got out through her extream panting.

Ruby was too and with her other hand that until now had been hanging uselessly at her side, came to join the other pleasuring her pussy by rubbing her needy clit. Ruby was so close too and to inform the girl brutalising her throat she began to lap at the underside of Weiss's cock as it repeatedly invaded her mouth.

"Oh.. oooooh oooOOOHH OOOOOOOHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!" screamed Weiss as it succeeded in pushing her to her release. Weiss gave a few final strong thrusts before hilting one last time as her cock throbbed and began shooting rope after rope of thick girl cum down Ruby's throat.

The feeling of her girlfriend emptying her load into her throat combined with the assault of her fingers drove Ruby over the edge too. Visibly shaking as she felt wave after wave of crushing pleasure fill her mind. With a few last weak thrusts, Weiss's vice grip on Ruby's head released.

Her cock came out with a soft 'pop' as both girls fell backwards to the floor panting, slowly regaining their grip on reality. Weiss came too first, blinking as the familiar feeling of realization of what she'd done dawned on her. Instantly her hands were covering her now pink face as the shyness came back down on her like a tonne of bricks. Now after Ruby's vision had finally unblurred, she saw the same thing she saw every time and immediately went to correct it.

"Weiss..." Ruby said softly as she moved to cuddle the heiress's side.

"I'm... I'm sorry" Weiss whispered almost to herself.

"Why are you apologising?" Ruby said plainly. "We've done this before and I always say it, I loved every second of it. You know that" Ruby chuckled.

"But I.." Weiss was just about to start her routine of self-doubt.

"I know you may never accept it but this is exactly what I want." Ruby interrupted. "I love this just as much as the cosy nights cuddled together reading stories or watching shows," Ruby said honestly as silver eyes met sparkling blue.

"I did enjoy myself..." Weiss admitted and as she was about to hang her head a pair of hands came to lift her vision from the floor back to shimmering silver.

"I know you did and I'm so glad." Ruby beamed.

There was a momentary silence as they gazed at each other.

"I love you" Ruby breathed as an even sweeter smile captured her lips.

Weiss felt her heart soar as the shyness slipped ever so slightly.

"I love you too Ruby" Ruby's lips were on hers almost before she finished the sentence.

"We should head to bed," Ruby said as they parted.

'How did I get so lucky' Weiss thought as she watched her petite girlfriend skurry to the bathroom with pyjamas in hand.

Those sincere smiles never left either of their faces as they both got ready and snuggled in bed.

A final satisfied sigh left Ruby's lips as sleep started to creep up on her.

'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and a review would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
